Knight of Hearts
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: In "Cold Hearted" Wally got to be a Knight and save a queen. A short character sketch about him getting his just reward. Slight puppy crush on Wally from Perdita.


_Just a sweet missing scene from "Cold Hearted" to get me back into writing. I got a new job, and my professional writing career has skyrocketed, combined with two degrees. But I will keep writing, mark my words! Next stop is writing the next chapter of the Ballad of Wally West. _

Knight of Hearts

"I'd prefer this backpack as a memory," Wally said softly, his hands shaking. He had nearly cost an innocent woman her life, by showing off. It had turned out all right. Luck of the Irish.

"But surely I must give you something?" the young queen said, giving him a radiant smile. "Return the sword to me."

Wally did, gently sheathing it. "Seriously, I am just glad you are all right," he said, wondering if he should bow before her. "My lady." He did anyway.

"Kneel, sir," Queen Perdita said, taking the sword and unsheathing it with grand flourish. She was weak, but she was fighting the pain admirably. She'd be an amazing queen for her people once she got better.

Wally dropped to one knee, with his head bowed. He had read enough books to know what to do. He admitted, he liked the feeling of knowing she was all right but this was a surreal feeling, even for him.

He peeked up. A small crown was produced and laid upon Perdita's blond hair, and a red mantle drapped around her shoulders. She now did look like a real queen. "Let all who are be witness to this ceremony, in gratitude for the highest service done. In the name of the crown of Vlatava, in recognition of your service to our country, our people and our royal person, Perdia the Third hereby dubs thee…" she began, laying the sword on his left shoulder and tapping it, before doing the same to his right shoulder. Wally felt his eyes mist up. Even though he knew he couldn't ever tell anyone or he'd be teased for life, he would treasure this moment for the rest of his life. "What is your name?"

Wally sighed. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, your majesty," he said, feeling horrible for ruining such an awesome moment. "Please understand."

"It does not matter. Perdita of Vlatava dub thee Sir Kid Flash, of the Royal order of the Heart, a new order dedicated in his honor," Perdita said regally, replacing the sword in the sheath. "And we name you Duke of Mělník, a courtesy title making you nobility in our country."

Wally gallantly took the Queen's tiny hand and kissed it. "Your servant for life, your majesty," he said. It was in a Three Muskeeters movies and he doubted he'd ever get the chance to do it again.

"Ummm, you may get up now. We do not actually say what they say in the movies," Perdita said with a giggle. Wally looked up at her pleadingly. "Oh, all right. Arise, your grace, Sir Kid Flash, Duke of Mělník, Knight of the order of the Heart and friend of the Queen."

"I am honored," Wally said, as he accepted the backpack, the symbol of the order of the heart.

"Perhaps someday, you will even receive a higher title?" one aide said as the little Queen blushed as her royal vestments were stripped away.

Wally's brain unfortunately got that insinuation. "Call me in eight years, your majesty and we'll have dinner and a movie," he said, giving her a bow. Queen Perdita's blush only deepened. "For now, I'm honored most to be your friend."

"Would you visit me?" Perdita asked, suddenly a ten year old girl. "I…would like to see you again?"

Wally nodded. "I'm your knight. Of course I'll come." He'd always be there to help people.

That night, as he returned to headquarters, he could feel himself breathe normally again. He had used up all his snacks and he needed to recharge, badly.

Waiting for him was Batman. Great, it was his birthday and he'd fry if Batman wanted him to. "When I said go straight there, what part of that didn't' you understand?" he asked. So much for Hello?

"I learned my lesson. It won't happen again," Wally said, his voice measured. "I am sorry."

Batman stared at him. "So…will you be asking others to bow, your grace?" he asked in a level tone. Was that amusement or disdain?

Wally pondered how Batman could know, and decided that Batman knew everything. "Only if they want to," he mumbled. "I don't plan to tell them."

"Why?" Batman asked, staring at him. "Don't you want everyone to know your triumph, Duke of Melnik."

"I…screwed up. I should have not gotten distracted. I'll tell them when I earned the title," Wally said sadly. "For now, I'm studying under the Dark Knight and that's more than enough for me."

There was a long silence and Wally wondered if he'd get smacked upside the head. "Happy birthday," Batman suddenly said, producing an envelope from the side. "From the League." Wally's eyes widened. "Good job on tricking Count Vertigo. Thinking on your feet and using your head made up for your previous behavior. Don't let it go to your head."

Wally took out a letter. "Full scholarship to Oxford?" he hissed. "For chemical engineering?"

"Yes. You deserve it. you have incredible gifts, Mr. West. Channel them for good." Batman said, leaving off the or else as a bonus present. "Life won't always give you a second chance."

Wally didn't need the warning. He took the backpack and walked to his room. He had his reminder right there. "Thank you," he whispered.

Best birthday ever.

_AN-Awww, Batman does have a heart. And come on, didn't you want to see Wally knighted?_


End file.
